Etcétera Group
Venezuela Miami (dialogues of SpongeBob SquarePants and Pearl in Steven Universe)|foundation = 1975|founder = Mario Robles Godoy|studies_and_/_or_related_companies = DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción SDI Media de México Sensaciones Sónicas DINT Doblajes Internacionales The Kitchen Inc. Torre A}} Jobs 'Movies' * Un tranvía llamado deseo (1951) * Entre monos te veas (1967) (redoblaje) * Romance of a Horsethief (1971) * Polyester (1981) * Después de hora (1985) * True Stories (1986) * Betty Blue (1986) * A Return to Salem's Lot (1987) * Street Justice (1987) * Hamburger Hill (1987) * Proyecto secreto simios (1987) (redoblaje) * Viaje insólito (1987) (redoblaje) * Beetlejuice, el súper fantasma (1988) * Baja Oklahoma (1988) * Azul profundo (1988) * Gorilas en la niebla (1988) * Jóvenes pistoleros (1988) * Imagine (1988) * La mudanza (1988) * Un lugar en ninguna parte (1988) * Terror a bordo (1989) * Mi testigo preferido (1989) * Nightmare at Noon (1988) * The In Crowd (1988) * Perfect Witness (1989) * Return from the River Kwai (1989) * Nikita: La cara del peligro (1990) * Furia salvaje (1991) * El guardaespaldas (1992) (redoblaje) * Prom Night IV (1992) * Survive the Savage Sea (1992) * Por amor o por dinero (1993) * The Final Cut (1996) * Buena Hamburguesa (1997) * El mundo de Sofía (1998) * Johnny Tsunami (1999) * H-E Double Hockey Sticks (1999) * A tamaño natural (2000) * Listos para luchar (2000) * Kenan y Kel: Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una (2000) * Un milagro para Helen (2000) * Abdias y el portkid real (2007) * Perfume (2001) * El hotel de los sueños: El Caribe (2008) * Monster Ark (2008) * The Revenant (2008) * The Good Guy (2009) * Vacaciones con Derek (2010) * 8:28 a.m. (2010) * Amor y desconfianza (2010) * Encontrando una familia (2011) * La gran telenovela (2011) * Marco, 247 días (2011) * Whitney Brown (2011) * Cristiada (2012) * ¿Donante o papá? (2012) * Para pasarla bien, llámanos... (2012) * Los caballos de McBride (2012) * Hit and Run (2012) * 3, 2, 1... Frankie Go Boom (2012) * Mental (2012) * The Place Beyond the Pines (2012) * Big Time Rush: La película (2012) * Vehicle 19 (2013) * Tom, Dick y Harriet (2013) * Loving (2016) * La maldición de halloween (2016) 'TELEVISION Series' 'Warner Bros.' Lorimar-Telepictures, Lorimar Television y Warner Bros. Television * Las pesadillas de Freddy * Murphy Brown * Nuestra casa * Un hombre llamado Hawk * Dudas razonables * Hermanas * Amarga justicia * Human Target 'Nickelodeon' * Todo eso - All That * Las pistas de Blue * Kenan y Kel * Global Guts * Los renegados de Renford * Allen Strange * Taina * The Naked Brothers Band * Big Time Rush * Ayuda a tu Mundo de Nickelodeon (Diálogos de Kendall Schmidt) * Escuadrón de honor 'Boomerang' * La vida secreta de la adolescente americana * Overruled! Corte juvenil * Survive This: ¿Quién quiere irse? * Intercambio extranjero * El club del dormitorio * Blue Water High: Escuela de surf * Proyecto Adrenalina * El mundo de Indie 'Universal Television' * Brooklyn Precinto Noventa y nueve * Los padres de hoy * El proyecto Mindy * Do No Harm * Motel Bates * Dominion 'other projects' * Doña Flor y sus dos maridos (Rede Globo) * Noche deportiva - Sports Night * La justiciera (Rede Globo) * Cuerpos estudiantiles * S Club 7 (BBC) * Murder Call * Power Play * Los nuevos locos Addams (Saban) * Later... with Jools Holland (People & Arts) * La radio libre de Roscoe (Boomerang) * Teens al poder (Boomerang) * Mi vida con Derek (Disney Channel) * El cuarto de Blue (Nick Jr.) * Escuela de espías (BBC / HBO Family) * El ciber-mundo de las chicas - A gURLs wURLd (HBO Family) * Mowgli: The New Adventures of the Jungle Book (Saban) * Difuntas encantadoras - Dead Gorgeous (HBO Family) * Unidad de Personas Desaparecidas (A&E) * Ben 10: Desafío final (Cartoon Network) * La naranja molesta (Cartoon Network) * The Haunting Hour * El hombre invisible (Sci Fi) * The Philanthropist (NBC) * Yo Gabba Gabba! * Conspiración 365 * Ninja Warrior * Parental Control (Boomerang / MTV) * Timmy y Lassie * Rescate 911 (CBS) * Running Wilde * Puzzle Place * Kamen Rider Kuuga * Los Kennedy * Rookie Blue: Policías novatos * El peor año de mi vida, otra vez 'Miniseries' *Birdsong 'Animated series' 'Warner Bros.' * Locademia de policía: La serie * Beetlejuice * Tiny Toons * Taz-Manía * Batman * Animaniacs * Liberen a Willy * Pinky y Cerebro * Fenomenoide * Ace Ventura * Superman * El Zorro * Road Rovers * Pinky, Elvira y Cerebro * Mission Hill * Baby Blues * Batman del futuro * Detention * ¡Histeria! * El proyecto Zeta * Los Oblongs * Liga de la Justicia * Los Jóvenes Titanes * Duelo Xiaolin * The Batman * Las aventuras de Coco Fred * Legión de superhéroes * Batman, el valiente * Justicia Joven * Thundercats * Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción * Cuidado con Batman * Justice League Action 'Cartoon Network' * Fantasma del Espacio, de costa a costa * ¡Qué historia tan maravillosa! (diálogos de Lidia Suerte) * Sheep en la gran ciudad * Samurai Jack * Jones, el robot * Megas XLR * Niño Ardilla * Las maravillosas desventuras de Flapjack * Héroe: 108 * Steven Universe * Clarence * Hermano de Jorel * Tío Grandpa (ep. 90, diálogos de Steven Universe y Belson) * El tren infinito 'Teletoon de Canadá' * Isla del Drama * Luz, drama, acción * Drama total: Gira mundial * Drama total: La venganza de la Isla * Drama total: Todos estrellas * Drama total: Isla Pahkitew * Drama total presenta: Carrera alucinante * George de la selva * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Stoked! Locos por las olas * Locos dieciséis * Secundaria de clones * Campamento Lakebottom 'Disney XD' * Kid vs. Kat * Los aventureros: En busca de Gawayn * El cósmico Quantum Ray * Mi amigo es un gigante * Jibber Jabber * Animales en calzones * Ey, ese es mi fantasma * Fangbone: Aventuras cavernícolas 'Nickelodeon' * CatDog * Bob Esponja * Pelswick * Los X * La granja * Winx Club (miniserie) * Winx Club: Enchantix * Winx Club: La magia del Believix * Winx Club: Más allá de los límites * Winx Club: Bloomix 'Rainbow' * Winx Club: Primera Temporada * Winx Club: Segunda Temporada * Winx Club: Séptima temporada * Pop Pixie 'Adult Swim' * Los hermanos Venture * Películas caseras * Ratón Esponja * El show de Brak * Secundaria Bromwell * Stroker y Hoop 'Nick Jr.' * Dora, la exploradora * Go, Diego, Go! (personajes de Dora, la exploradora) * El pequeño reino de Ben y Holly * Dora y sus amigos * Fresh Beat Band of Spies * Rusty Rivets 'Netflix' *Justo a tiempo. Vamos! *Winx Club WOW: World of Winx 'DHX Media' * Dr. Pantástico * Inspector Gadget (2015) 'Marathon Media' * Martín Mystery * Tres espías sin límite (Temporadas 5-6) * Redakai: conquista el Kairu 'OTHER Projects' * Jayce y los guerreros rodantes * Beverly Hills Teens * Zona Espiral * Los nuevos Archies * Los Tigres del Mar * Mi monstruito * Gumby * COPS * Los ositos cariñositos * Extremodinos - Extreme Dinosaurs (DiC Entertainment / Bohbot Kids Network (BKN) * The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (Fred Wolf Films Dublin / Carrington Productions International / Warner Bros.) * Dragonautas (Gaumont Multimédia / Xilam Animation) * Space Goofs (Temporada 1) (Gaumont Multimédia / Xilam Animation) * The Magician: el Mago (Gaumont Multimédia / Xilam Animation) * Celebrity Deathmatch (MTV) * Silver Surfer (Fox Kids / Saban / Marvel) * El travieso Ralph * El universo de Blaster * Shadow Raiders * Nascar Racers * Rainbow Fish * Max Steel * Heathcliff * Los 7 monstruitos (Nelvana) * Juanito Jones * Miniman * Angelina Ballerina * Sagwa, la gatita siamesa * Los misterios de Moville * Corneil & Bernie * Cosas de chicos y chicas * Transformers Cybertron * Hombres X: Evolución (Marvel / Film Roman) * Jacobo Dos Dos * Mi padre el rockero * Las aventuras de Miss Spider * Los disfraces de Dougie * Los pies mágicos de Franny * Tropezando en el Espacio * Pecola * Max y Ruby * Archie y sus amigos (redoblaje) * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente (1970) * Ser Ian * Pixcodelics * Planeta Sketch * Dalila y Julius * Lola & Virginia * Edgar & Ellen * Maya y Miguel * Universitarios * Capitán Flamingo * Skyland * Chuggington * Olly, el submarino * Elías, el botecito de rescate * Adivina qué es con Jess * Garrapatas y catapultas * Pollitos Kung Fu (Cartoon Network / Aardman Animations ') * La escuela del terror de Casper * Toot & Puddle * El mundo de Eliot * Animalocos * Rosita Fresita: Aventuras en Tutti Frutti * Lucky Fred * Las Qpiz * Yoohoo y sus amigos * La Gatita Poppy * Plankton, la invasión * Mi papá es un espía * El Vecindario de Daniel Tigre * Campeones Sendokai * Cuentos espantosos (Para niños caprichosos) * Gui y Estopa * Xiaolin Chronicles * Trompa Tren * Numb Chucks * La pandilla de la selva: al rescate * Peg + Gato * Hubert y Takako * Sonic Boom * Zip Zip * Bosque Magico * Ready Jet Go! * Zuzubalandia 'Animated movies 'Warner Bros.' * Tiny Toons: Cómo pasé mis vacaciones * Batman: La máscara del Fantasma * Batman: Bajo cero * Batman/Superman: Lo mejor del mundo * Tiny Toons: Vacaciones de Primavera * Tiny Toons en Cuentos de terror * El deseo de Wakko * Batman del futuro: El regreso del Guasón * Batman: El misterio de Batimujer * Batman vs. Drácula * Superman: Brainiac ataca * Los Jóvenes Titanes: Misión Tokio * Superman: Doomsday * Liga de la Justicia: La nueva frontera * Batman: El caballero de Ciudad Gótica * La Mujer Maravilla: la película - Wonder Woman * Linterna Verde: Primer vuelo * Liga de la Justicia: Crisis en las dos Tierras * Batman: El misterio de Capucha Roja * Superman/Batman: Apocalipsis * All-Star Superman * Batman: Año uno * Linterna Verde: Caballeros Esmeralda * Liga de la Justicia: Perdición * Batman: Regresa el caballero nocturno * Superman contra La Elite * Batman: Regresa el caballero nocturno - Segunda parte * Superman desatado * Batman Lego: La unión de los superhéroes * Liga de la Justicia: La paradoja del tiempo * Liga de la Justicia: Guerra * El hijo de Batman * Aventuras de la Liga de la Justicia: Atrapados en el tiempo * Batman: Ataque a Arkham * Liga de la Justicia: El trono de la Atlántida * DC Superhéroes Lego: Liga de la Justicia vs. Liga de Bizarro * Batman vs. Robin * Batman ilimitado: Instinto animal * Liga de la Justicia: Ataque de la Legión del Mal * Batman ilimitado: Caos de monstruos * Liga de la Justicia: Dioses y monstruos * Batman: Mala sangre * Liga de la Justicia de Imaginext * Liga de la Justicia Lego: Batalla cósmica * Liga de la Justicia y Jóvenes Titanes: Unión en acción * Liga de la Justicia Lego: Escape en Ciudad Gótica * Batman: La broma mortal * DC Super Hero Girls: Héroe del año * Batman ilimitado: Mechas vs. mutantes * Batman: El regreso del enmascarado * Liga de la Justicia Oscura * Los Jóvenes Titanes: El contrato de Judas * DC Super Hero Girls: Juegos intergalácticos * Batman y Harley Quinn * Lego Super Hero Girls: Fuga de cerebros * Batman vs. Dos Caras * Scooby-Doo! y Batman, el valiente (Personajes de DC Comics) * Batman, Ciudad Gótica: Luz de gas * Escuadrón suicida: Deuda infernal * Batman Ninja * Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Escuela de supervillanas * La muerte de Superman * Combatientes de la Libertad: El Rayo * Constantine: Ciudad de demonios * Reign of the Supermen 'Universal / Mattel' * Barbie en el cascanueces * Barbie Mariposa * Barbie como Rapunzel * Barbie y la magia de Pegaso * Barbie: Fairytopia * Barbie en El diario de Barbie * Barbie en las 12 princesas bailarinas * Barbie Fairytopia Mermaidia * Barbie y el castillo de diamantes 'Nickelodeon' * CatDog y el gran misterio de los padres * Bob Esponja: Atrapados en el Congelador * Bob Esponja: Aventura en la Atlántida * Dora en el bosque encantado * La gran aventura de cumpleaños de Dora * Club Winx: El secreto del reino perdido 'Nickelodeon/Paramount' * Bob Esponja: La película * Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua 'Other projects' * El guerrero de los juguetes * Dinosaurio (Walt Disney Pictures) * Los hermanos Santa Claus * Rosita Fresita: El cielo es el Limite * El grúfalo * La escuela del terror de Casper * Elías y el yate real * La leyenda de Frosty el muñeco de nieve * Max Steel: En peligro de extinción * Max Steel: El dominio de los elementos * Papá, soy un zombi * Bolts and Blip *Cuentos espantosos: La película * La pandilla de la selva: El regreso al polo sur * Una navidad abominable * Yoyo y Hoops arruinan la Navidad * Un Halloween monstruoso * El Halloween embrujado de Hoops & Yoyo * Los Monstruos Super Poderosos: Caos en Halloween * Los monstruos super poderosos en víspera de miedo nuevo * Dixie y la Rebelión Zombie * Una Navidad congelada * Los patines mágicos * El Increíble Viaje de Hombre-Rama * Barbie y las estrellas del rock: Fuera de este mundo y Barbie de regreso a la Tierra 'Anime' 'Spain' * El emperador de la jungla * Kimba, el león blanco (inédito) * La isla del tesoro * Quiero ser actriz (inédito) * Vacaciones de verano 'Latin America' * Las misteriosas ciudades de oro * Mujercitas * Battle B-Daman * Beyblade * Duel Masters * Viewtiful Joe * Escuela de detectives * Perros afortunados * The Prince of Tennis * Super Cerdita * Halo Legends * Eagle Riders 'Animated Shorts' 'Cartoon Network' * Biografía Toon (diálogos del Fantasma del Espacio, Zorak, Moltar y Pinky) * Ciudad Cartoon Network (diálogos de Samurai Jack, Los Jóvenes Titanes, Megas XLR y Niño Ardilla) * Toonface (diálogos del Capitán Nudillos) * ¡Otra semana en Cartoon! (Voces off de Steven Universe, Clarence, Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción, Hermano de Jorel) * Ping Pong Animado * Toontubers * Cartoon Network Anything * El tomo de lo desconocido * Mi proyecto de ciencia ficción * Compañeros de cuarto paranormales * El verano sin fin de AJ * De vuelta al Backspace * Doce por siempre * La mansión de Pillywag * Jammers * El tren infinito * Víctor y Valentino * Las gemas del aula * Villanos * Proyecto de autoestima de Dove 'Nickelodeon' * El niño anatomico * Festival de cortos de Bob Esponja 'Disney XD' * Kid vs. Kat Bonus * Bun & Bunee 'Warner Bros.' * DC Nation Shorts * Batman ilimitado * Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles * Justice League Action (cortos) * DC Super Hero Girls 'Otros' * La pandilla de la selva: Último momento 'Specials' 'Cartoon Network' * La Premier Mundial de Caricaturas * La Navidad del Fantasma del Espacio * Del yunque a la sustancia X (Diálogos del Fantasma de Espacio, Zorak y Moltar) * Copa Toon * El Tío * La tormentosa fiesta de pijamas de Clarence * Nexo creativo (Diálogos de Garnet y Raven) 'Warner Bros.' * Es el maravilloso especial de Navidad de los Tiny Toons * Tiny Toons: Vacaciones de Primavera * Tiny Toons en cuentos de terror * Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción contra Las Chicas Superpoderosas * Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción: Aventuras en la Isla * Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción: La noche brillará 'Nickelodeon' * Nicktoons Summer Beach House (Diálogos de Bob Esponja) * Kids' Choice Awards 2009 (Diálogos de La granja) * Las leyendas de Fondo de Bikini * La Navidad de Bob Esponja * La leyenda de Fondo de Buu-Kini 'Documentaries' * Grandes romances del siglo XX * Historia de la pintura * Temas de salud 'Videojuegos' * Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu * La mudanza de Bob Esponja ''' Brazilian Novellas' 'Rede Globo' * Agua Viva * Amor con amor se paga * Andando en las Nubes * Ángel malvado * Años Dorados * Avenida Paulista * Brillante * Cambalache * Champagne * Chiquinha Gonzaga * Corazones Cautivos * Cuatro por cuatro * Cuerpo a Cuerpo * Cuerpo dorado * Derecho de amar * Dime luna * Doña Flor y sus dos maridos * El clavel y la rosa * El dueño del mundo * El rey del ganado * El salvador de la patria * En cuerpo y alma * Encuentro Marcado * Érase una vez * Fiera herida * Fiera radical * Final Felíz * Fuerza del deseo * Corazón gitano * Guerra de los Sexos * Graciosa * Hilda Huracán * La gata * La Muralla * La próxima víctima * La reina de la chatarra * Laberinto * Loco amor * Mafia en Brasil * Mandala * Memorial de María Moura * Mi bien, mi mal * Mi buen querer * Niña moza * Pacto de sangre * Pecado capital * Por amor * Quien Eres? * Renacer * Riacho Dulce * Roque Santeiro * Rueda de fuego * Salomé * Salsa y Merengue * Suave veneno * Sueño mío * Te odio mi amor * Ti Ti Ti * Tieta * Top Model * Torre de Babel * Tropicaliente * Uga Uga (parcial) * Vale todo * Vereda tropical * Vidas cruzadas: Patria mía * Vientre de alquiler 'Rede Manchete' * Kananga del Japón * Pantanal * Xica da Silva '''Reality shows' * Guerra de Pasteles Clients *21st Century Fox **20th Century Fox **FOX Broadcasting Company * Amblin Entertainment * CBS Broadcast International * Cloverway *Corus Entertainment **Nelvana **Teletoon **YTV **Treehouse *DHX Media **DiC Entertainment * Discovery Communications * Disney (2000) * Foothill Entertainment * Gaumont Multimedia * Mattel * NBC Universal **Universal Pictures **Universal Television * Netflix * Rede Globo * Rede Manchete * Saban Entertainment * Spiral International * Televix Entertainment *Viacom **Paramount Pictures **Viacom Media Networks * Xilam Animation *WarnerMedia **Warner Bros. **Turner Broadcasting System Directors Aunque no hayan directores de doblaje, a excepción de los acá mencionados, ya que hasta la fecha los operadores técnicos se encargan del trabajo: * Abraham Aguilar * Abigaly Claro * Andrea González * Alei Mata * Alejandro Mejía * Angel Lugo * Billy Silverio * Gaby Belén * Guillermo Martínez (hasta 2014) * Jesús Hernández * Jorge Bringas * Judith Noguera * Kelly Viloria * Luis Otero * Lara Linares * Manuel Riverol * Mayela Pérez Ferrer * Maythe Guedes * Renzo Jiménez * Rubén Antonio Pérez * Wilfredo Sierraalta * Walter Véliz Staff * Technical operators - Walter Véliz, Abigaly Claro, Wilfredo Sierraalta, Gabriela Belén, Daniel Lima, Ricardo, Abraham Aguilar, Billy Silverio, Alejandro Mejia, Andrea Gonzalez, Jesús Hernández, Judith Noguera, Sergio Pinto, Guillermo Martínez (QEPD), Jorge Bringas, Juan Rojas, Fernando Márquez, Angel Lugo, Manuel Sánchez, Vanessa Aguilar y Diego Mogrovejo. * Owner, vice president, general manager and sales representative - Nuria Malla * Artistic director, talent coordinator and production supervisor - Walter Véliz * Casting Directors - Walter Véliz, Judith Noguera, Guillermo Martínez, Jorge Bringas y Manuel Sánchez * President and founder of the company - Mario Robles Godoy * Traductores y Adaptadores - Alejandra Bustos, Jorge Bringas, Carolina Conde, Daniela Guanipa, Eduardo López, Germán Esaa, Brenda Nava, Luis F. Roberts Liesa, Luis Fernando Gómez, Mayte Elizabeth Hernandez-Beacham y Ricardo A. Rivas * Vocal recording technician, music department and special effects - Georges Puyo (1987-1990) * International production management - Gabriel Liberoff y Alan Latimer * International Operations Director - Zasha Robles-Malla * Sound technician for dubbing - Antonio Marquez (1990-1992) * Production assistant - Mery García (2007-2011) * Production supervision - Mireya de Véliz y Leticia Gonopotty * Mix - Jhair Sosa, Alejandro Merkl, Mireya de Véliz, Georges Puyo, Jose Antonio González, Rubén Antonio Pérez, Darío Peñaloza y Marcela Calvario, Juan Carlos * Quality control - Mireya Cortel * Coordinator of the translation department - Daniela Guanipa (1999) * Re-recording mixer - Christian Colmenares * Production Manager - Manuel Riverol * Musical directors - Ricardo Mirabal, Walter Véliz y Marielba Suárez * Alternate musical directors: Mayela Pérez Talent Pool Dubbing actors Actrices de Doblaje References External Links * Etcétera Group * Lista de trabajos de Etcétera Group (PDF 1,44 MB)